ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marnie Seuss
Marnie Seuss is an actress and singer who first appeared on the scene in the early nineties with all girl pop act, Shades, alongside the likes of Skye Webber, Lynda Nett and Es Livingstone. During her time in the group, Marnie and Es became caught up in their fame and began substance abuse, which saw them mysteriously leave the band and enter rehab, which after a year, they began to recover. Since then, neither women have touched drugs or alcohol and have remained the best of friends. In 1995, Marnie returned to the spotlight when she joined the cast of Mr & Mrs Grace as John Wright's sister, Abby. The role launched her acting career and propelled her to fame, where she starred in a variety of dramas. In 2008, Marnie joined her best friend Es and former band mate Lynda Nett as judges on hit reality music competition, Girl Star. She remained with the show until it's final all stars season in 2010. 2011 appeared to be a rollercoaster for Marnie, with her marriage to architect Glenn Sandbrooke crumbling, then only months later she was diagosed with breast cancer and underwent treatment. During that time, Marnie decided to take some time away from the spotlight to heal her broken heart, tend to her health and spend more time with her daughter, Analiese. In her time off, Marnie began to write music, something she said she hadn't done since her time in Shades. The songwriting process allowed her to vent her frustrations and she began to create songs on her piano at home. She made a demo and played it to Es, who passed it to Virginia Jolly, who immediately asked her to sign a recording contract. In 2012, with her cancer in remission, her divorce finalised and feeling better and stronger than ever before, Marnie released her very first solo album, Between The Lines, which debuted at number one. Marnie's music career exploded, earning her two GlitterWorx awards for Best Album and Best Single. While Marnie hasn't ruled out returning to television again, she says she is having the time of her life recording and feels she's back on track. Marnie is currently dating business entrepeneur Chad Ricardo, the pair announced their engagement in November 2016. In July 2017, Marnie and Chad walked down the aisle together, in an elegant wedding attended by Skye Webber, Lynda Nett and Whilhelmina Moore. Marnie's best friend, Es Livingstone served as Marnie's maid of honour. DETAILS Full Name: Marnie Dee Seuss (aka Marnie Sandbrooke) Date Of Birth: 8th February, 1973 Spouse: Chad Ricardo (Husband) Children: Daughter Analiese Sandbrooke Family: Parents Brooke Seuss and James Seuss, sister Isabelle Kempton, brother Wallace Seuss CREDITS Mr & Mrs Grace, Abby Grace (1995 - 1998) Rain, Hail & Shine, Lynda Harrison (1998 - 2000) Everington Strip, Deeanne Alexander (2000 - 2002) The Life, Narelle Lees (2003 - 2006) Girl Star, Judge (2008 - 2010) Skin Deep, Eva Bourke (2010) The Divorcee, Veronica Green (2011) Solo Artist (2012 - Present) AWARDS Best Album (GlitterWorx Awards, 2012) Best Single (GlitterWorx Awards, 2012) Best Single (GlitterWorx Awards, 2013) SOLO DISCOGRAPHY Album: Between The Lines (2012) Singles: Rain Could Have Had It All Between The Lines Nothing But The Best Emotion Album: How The Battle Was Won (2015) Singles: '''Strong Woman Turn Your Back On Me Class Act We Got This Everything '''Album: Luxurious (2017) '''Singles: '''This Love Is (Luxurious) She (Who Walking) Taking A Picture Pedestal Bite